


blood and chocolate

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a twist of fate K'Ehleyr joins Starfleet Academy as a diplomat and is attached to the Enterprise as a tactical officer. She meets Deanna and the two discover how much they have in common and the different views of being belonging to two worlds. As the Enterprise continues on it's mission they grow even closer until romantic feelings do grow between them and have to decide it a relationship is a good idea or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blood and chocolate

The space station was a hub of excitement with all the new staff piling into shuttles to get the Enterprise along with their family members; it was moments like that that made Deanna glad she was only half Betazoid.

 

As it stood the undercurrent of anticipation raced through her from every direction and threatened to overwhelm her if she hadn’t been prepared for it. She boarded a shuttle and was glad that it wasn’t so tightly packed that she couldn’t sit comfortably with no one on either side of her.

 

“…I hear we’re picking up Commander Riker at Farpoint station along with other chief of staff.”

 

Surreptitiously glancing up from the PADD she was reading to see who was talking Deanna tried to look as relaxed as possible at the mention of her ex; she was certain that she and Will could work well together side by side now but wasn’t looking forward to giving warning to the Captain about their old relationship.

 

“I know that look.” A bemused voice somewhere to her left said and Deanna had to crane her neck to look up into the face of a Klingon woman.

 

Or rather a half Klingon if she was remembering the staff roster correctly, this would be K’Ehleyr, assigned to the Enterprise as a diplomat and tactician as part of an exchange program with the Klingons.

 

Unlike the rest of them dressed in Starfleet uniforms K’Ehleyr wore form fitting red jumpsuit with a red leather jacket over time that Deanna couldn’t help but give an onceover.

 

She quickly averted her gaze so as not to be accused of staring but K’Ehleyr was still smiling when she looked back.

 

“What look?” Deanna asked once she realized that K’Ehleyr was probably waiting for a response.

 

“The ‘someone mentioned my ex’ look.” Judging by K’Ehleyr’s knowing eyes she’d been looking at Deanna and noticed the way she’s tensed when Will was brought into the conversation around them.

 

Deanna sighed and smiled tiredly, “Is it that obvious?”

 

“Only to someone who’s been there. Everyone keeps bringing up Worf, hasn’t been what I call fun.” K’Ehleyr chose that moment to slip into the seat next to Deanna, spreading one arm over the back of Deanna’s seat to get more comfortable.

 

Worf, as Deanna recalled, was the first Klingon Starfleet officer who’d joined the crew as a bridge officer. She filed the information away that he and K’Ehleyr were exes in the forethought that it might come up at some point.

 

“I suppose it wouldn’t be. Do you expect much friction between you two?” She was careful not to use her professional voice, preferring to ask only as someone curious and maybe as a future friend.

 

“We’re both Klingon – or mostly are – and have the short tempers.” K’Ehleyr snorted in derision, “The holodeck might end up fried from overuse.”

 

“Ah.” Deanna smiled, “We should make sure that our Chief Engineer is up to the task then – or, if you’d like, you can come to me.” She stuck her hand out, “Deanna Troi, I’m the counsellor for the ship.”

 

K’Ehleyr shook it, her hand warmer than a regular human beings seemed to be and Deanna wondered if it was the enclosed space or the Klingon blood making it so, “The Betazoid right?”

 

“Half, on my mothers side.”

 

“K’Ehleyr and this is normally where I’d introduce my house like a good Klingon should but I’ve never been much of one for pompous displays.”

 

Her tone was wry as it had been all throughout the conversation, the reliance on dry humour something Deanna was familiar with though she herself tried not to rely on it too much- not all patients would appreciate that after all or even hear the wit if their species wasn’t used to it.

 

“I could do it for both of us if you’d like,” Deanna straightened her back and placed a hand on her chest, trying to look as haughty as she could, “I am a daughter of the fifth house of Betazoid, Keeper of the Sacred Chalice-”

 

Before she finished K’Ehleyr broke off into laughter that distracted her enough she couldn’t hold her form and began giggling too.

 

“That’s the exact kind of title I was talking about,” K’Ehleyr said, flipping some of her hair back as she straightened up in the seat. “Good to know we aren’t the only species exuding that level of nobility.” The last word was said with as much sarcasm as possible.

 

“My mother loves to say it,” Deanna offered, “Believes it’s everyone’s duty to know.”

 

“As it should be,” K’Ehleyr nodded with false assurance.

 

Before either of them could say anything an announcement came over the speakers that the shuttle would be docking on the Enterprise soon.

 

Deanna immediately closed her eyes to hold back all the jittery excitement that was exuding from everyone on board, taking one deep breath and choosing to focus instead on K’Ehleyr beside her who was still anxiously excited but held it in better.

 

She opened her eyes to see K’Ehleyr staring at the Enterprise, taking in the large galaxy class ship and Deanna couldn’t deny that it was a thing of beauty. She tugged at the skirt of her uniform, straightening it in automatic respect of the ship that would be her home for the next few years.

 

She and K’Ehleyr walked side by side off the shuttle and onto the ship, greeted by ensigns who would help them to their quarters if they needed it. Families rushed around next to them and Deanna smiled at a young girl held in her mother’s arms who waved at her shyly.

 

“Well this is my stop.” K’Ehleyr breathed out in nervous excitement as they got to Deck 9. She hoisted her bag on her shoulder upwards and stepped out and a second later so did Deanna.

 

“What a coincidence.” She grinned widely, “Mine are on this deck as well.” She nudged her head towards the door labelled 0910. “Looks like we’ll be neighbours.”

 

“On Klingon that would make us partly enemies. Keep your enemies close and all that.” K’Ehleyr chuckled, “They say it much better, I’m sure Worf will correct me. Perform some ridiculous ritual.” K’Ehleyr waved her hand in the air as though to imitate what that might be.

 

Deanna hid her amused smile behind her hand, knowing all too well what culture rituals could be like, her mother had always tried to get her to perform in practically all of them. “If it makes you feel better at least you wouldn’t have to do it naked like on Betazed.”

 

“Oh I’m sure there’s some we could perform that way,” K’Ehleyr winked at her and then walked into her room with a jaunty saunter, hips swinging slightly in an undeniably flirtatious way and Deanna tapped a finger against her mouth as she concerned if this was a good idea or not.

 

Given that she’d already have history with the first officer it wouldn’t be good to jump into a relationship with a tactical officer who would also be on the bridge day in and day out. Still, K’Ehleyr was interesting and certainly vocal, at the least they could be good friends.

 

Perhaps more in a future time, Deanna thought and walked into her own quarters, ready to decorate them how she saw fit.

 

~~

 

“I definitely need a trip to the holodeck.” K’Ehleyr stretched across Deanna’s couch, arms reaching farther back and Deanna subtly watched her from the corner of her eye as she ordered a hot chocolate for herself and a raktajino for K’Ehleyr.

 

“I think they’re still rebuilding it from your last excursion.” Deanna teased, putting K’Ehleyr’s drink on the table in front of her and taking a seat in the chair across from her.

 

K’Ehleyr snorted in her amusement, sitting up and making her long hair fall in her face. “That was more Worf’s fault than mine.”

 

“Actually I believe it was you who turned off the safety protocols.” Deanna said, her voice calm and she met K’Ehleyr’s eyes as she took a sip of her hot chocolate.

 

K’Ehleyr raised an eyebrow at her, mouth twitching up slightly, “Is this a counseling session?”

 

“If it needs to be.” Deanna admitted, setting her cup down and resting her hands in her lap. “I’m a little worried about you.”

 

“Only a little,” K’Ehleyr sounded almost joking but Deanna could sense the stress coming from her, “Obviously I’m not trying hard enough.”

 

Deanna said nothing, merely tilted her head just a little and stared at K’Ehleyr who eventually made a face at her to break the tension in the room.

 

“Maybe I have been a little tensed up,” K’Ehleyr sighed, “I don’t understand how you and the Commander do it, being in the same room as each other. Then again,” She smiled wryly, “You’re not Klingon.”

 

“K’Ehleyr,” Deanna paused as she considered her words, “Is there anything that could be done that you could think of?”

 

“Beyond one of us jettisoning the other off the ship?” K’Ehleyr asked and leaned back on the couch, spreading her arms across it, “I’m just not Klingon enough for Worf. Or rather, I’m an insult to how he views Klingons.”

 

“Do you see yourself as that?”

 

K’Ehleyr laughed, throwing her head back, “Sometimes maybe. It’s not easy having two sides of yourself always at war with each other. I like my sense of humour though, and it could be worse. I could be Romulan.” It was another attempt at a deflecting joke that Deanna ignored and K’Ehleyr could tell she was. “Not biting hunh?” She let out another sigh, “If we’re going to be truthful here I’d have to say that my Klingon half sometimes terrifies me. It’s like a monster that wants to be let out.”

 

Deanna reached across the table to rest her hand on K’Ehleyr’s knee, “It gives you strength, it’s a part of you.” She squeezed lightly, “Betazeds may not be warriors like Klingons but I do understand what it’s like to not like that part of yourself.” She paused as she searched for the words, “When I was little and I lost my father I had just wanted to grieve, to talk, but on Betazed it was like everyone around me was pulling those thoughts from my head before I even got a chance to voice them. It frustrated me, made me want to hide all my thoughts away where they could just be mine again and I could chose who to share them with.”

 

K’Ehleyr dropped one hand on top of Deanna’s and smiled at her, “Guess we’re just two halves of a strange whole.”

 

“I enjoy being strange.” Deanna’s eyes crinkled as she smiled widely.

 

“Thank you,” K’Ehleyr said softly, “For understanding.”

 

“It’s my job, but also,” Deanna began, “I am your friend.”

 

They exchanged one more pleased smile before they both leaned back again and Deanna’s hand felt cold from the sudden loss. She could feel that there was more peace in K’Ehleyr, not completely, she knew that it would never be complete, but there was more understanding now of how the two sides of her might fit.

 

“You know none of this is going to make me and Worf get along.” K’Ehleyr admitted.

 

“And that is why we have holodecks.” Deanna replied, “You know I’ve been thinking of looking at Klingon training anyway. Worf and Tasha are teaching a class-”

 

She was cut off by K’Ehleyr who stood up, “Want a more personalized one instead?”

 

“I wouldn’t refuse the offer.” Deanna said, chuckling.

 

“Just so you know, you may regret this,” There was a spark in K’Ehleyr’s eyes, the unmistakable mix of amusement and the bloodlust of fighting mixing in her veins.

 

“I believe I can handle it,” Deanna stood up as well, meeting the slight challenge and it made K’Ehleyr grin even more.

 

“I’ll have to tell Crusher that when I get the inevitable lecture.”

 

Deanna followed her out of the room, their shoes barely clicking on the carpeted floor of the Enterprise and when they got into the turbolift Deanna looked up to smile at K’Ehleyr who was already smiling down at her.

 

~~

 

Bridge duty was a somber affair the day after they had nearly lost Tasha – and still could have. It was only K’Ehleyr’s quick thinking of pushing her away when Armus sent a blast in their direction and her own redundant organs had saved her but Tasha had still taken some of the blast and was hanging on life support in sickbay still.

 

Deanna had been let go, her own injuries not severe enough to warrant a stay in sick bay but regardless she had stayed the night beside Beverly, watching over their friends. Worf had come in briefly, offering some words in Klingon that roughly translated to their brave deeds but mostly Deanna had been focusing on weak K’Ehleyr and Tasha both looked on the table.

 

On top of being trapped in the shuttle and helpless to do anything it had drained her. She was sleep deprived at her shift that day, agitated beyond how she normally would be and it meant that she was feeling more than she usually would, sensing all the myriad of emotions on the ship.

 

“I think you’ve earned some down time, counselor,” Picard said on her right, looking knowingly at her and she offered him an appreciative smile as she rubbed her head.

 

“That sounds like an excellent idea sir.” She admitted, wishing she had taken the day off anyway at Beverly’s advice.

 

When she left the bridge however she didn’t go to her room, instead walking straight into sick bay where Beverly was nursing a coffee while going over charts with Alyssa.

 

“What took you so long?” A voice called out and Deanna’s gaze shot over to where K’Ehleyr was. She was sitting up in the bed, looking exhausted and Deanna could sense that she felt even more so.

 

“She only just got up,” Beverly called out from behind her, “I was about to call you.”

 

“Then I’d say my timing is perfect.” Deanna retorted to K’Ehleyr who shrugged unapologetically and then winced. “How are you doing?”

 

“I could ask you the same question, Betazoids don’t come with redundant organs after all.” K’Ehleyr checked Deanna over as best she could, once she was satisfied the Deanna looked all right she met Deanna’s eyes again, slumping a bit in the medbay bed. “Neither do humans,” K’Ehleyr said in a lower tone, shifting her gaze to where Tasha lay on the next bed over.

 

“She’ll be fine,” Beverly interrupted them again, walking over, “She pulled out of life support yesterday and her vitals have been good all day so far. Whatever blast you shielded her from you got to her just in time.” Beverly assured K’Ehleyr but there was still a tenseness in all of them, bonded in worry over their friend.

 

“And you,” Beverly continued to break the tension, “Are free to go so long as you get someone to walk you back to your quarters.”

 

“Feel like being an escort?” K’Ehleyr asked Deanna, grinning widely.

 

“I’d be honoured to.” Deanna said, reaching over to squeeze K’Ehleyr’s fingers. “We’ll can come back later to check on Tasha.”

 

“And if there’s any changes I’ll let you know,” Beverly told them and offered them one last smile before walking over to where Alyssa stood.

 

Deanna helped K’Ehleyr up, she certainly did look better than yesterday at least but Deanna was betting it was more Klingon stubbornness that was helping her to stand than anything else. Slowly they made their way to their quarters but when they reached the hallway they paused.

 

“Want to come in?” K’Ehleyr asked and Deanna smiled up at her weakly, grateful to just have her friend’s presence. They didn’t say anything for a few minutes after they entered, sitting on the couch and looking out into the stars.

 

“I’m glad that you’re alive.” Deanna broke the silence, swallowing hard as all the emotions she bottled up the last twenty four hours threatened to spill over, “I was so worried, about the both of you. There was a moment on the planet where I couldn’t feel you and I thought…” Deanna’s eyes felt wet and she raised her hand to wipe away the tears.

 

“I know,” K’Ehleyr said quietly, “We knew you were alive in that shuttle but had no way to tell how long you’d last.” She huffed out a laugh but it was toneless, “We all could have died on that planet. Just another day in Starfleet.”

 

“I suppose we should have expected that being on the Enterprise and all, there is a legacy to live up to.” Deanna leaned back, finding it easier to smile then.

 

K’Ehleyr followed suit, leaning back into the couch as well and Deanna let her head fall onto K’Ehleyr’s shoulders, carefully at first given that she was wary of how K’Ehleyr was still hurting and then she began to relax herself.

 

“You know this would be easier with a bed.” K’Ehleyr muttered as they started to fall asleep, “A lot more fun to.”

 

Deanna smiled as she drifted off, the retort that there could be more fun to be had another time died on her lips but she knew that K’Ehleyr could tell it would have been there anyway.

 

~~

 

Tasha and Beverly both leaving the ship left a hole in Deanna’s heart. Tasha was at least on her way to recovery but needed to be at an Institute rather than on a galaxy class starship and Beverly had been offered to be the Head of Medical at the Starfleet Academy with a promise that she could watch over Tasha’s recovery.

 

It had been a tearful goodbye to both of them but Deanna knew there would have been more tears had this gone another way.

 

It also meant there was a change on the bridge, K’Ehleyr taking over tactical as Worf stepped in as Security Chief and there was some fighting from those two over those.

 

“I take it talking didn’t go well.” Deanna said lightly as she walked into K’Ehleyr’s room one day and stared at the broken table.

 

K’Ehleyr raised an eyebrow in bemusement, “Your honed Betazed skills tell you that?”

 

“The table certainly helped.” Deanna shrugged, “What happened?”

 

“He wants us to be mates, believes that we’re meant to be together and I just… don’t.” K’Ehleyr sighed, “For one thing he’s just doing it because that’s the Klingon way and I know Worf does love me…again in that ever so charming Klingon way of his, but I don’t think we’d do well together in the end.”

 

Deanna considered it, taking into account that Worf, while raised by humans mostly, was situated in Klingon rites while K’Ehleyr knew of them and just chose the ones that worked with her to follow. She also knew that K’Ehleyr should work this out herself but couldn’t resist helping her work through it, “You’ve told him that?”

 

“Told him that?” K’Ehleyr snorted, “I’ve pounded it into him in a fight.” Deanna merely stared at her until K’Ehleyr relented, “I have said it. Maybe not often enough for him to get but Worf just doesn’t see things like I do. Sometimes he does but most of the time he’s all about honour and rituals and the stuffiness that comes with that.”

 

“I don’t think stuffiness is a word often used for Klingons.”

 

“Most people haven’t had to deal with elders talking nonstop about the importance of things,” K’Ehleyr rolled her eyes, “Fun isn’t high on the Klingon list if it doesn’t involve charging into battle. Well,” She admitted with a smile, “There are times I enjoy that too.”

 

“I think you’re losing focus here, and trying to distract me from your problem.” Deanna cut in, leaning against the wall and crossing her arms.

 

“You noticed that?” K’Ehleyr said as innocently as she could, “Guess you can’t trip up a Betazed.” She took a seat and sighed, “All right, I’ll try to talk to Worf again. Really explain it to him this time with words. But another fight may just be easier.”

 

“Easier for you maybe but not easier for Engineering who have to repair the holodeck later,” Deanna teased and let the subject drop, “I think we need to relax now.”

 

“And what you recommend for that?”

 

“Chocolate,” Deanna grinned, “In Ten Forward.”

 

“Now how did I know you were going to say that?” K’Ehleyr laughed even as she followed Deanna out.

 

~~

 

Deanna was looking over her notes she had made from her appointments that day when her door chimed with someone looking to come in. She let them in without even looking up, sensing it was K’Ehleyr.

 

“You seem in good spirits, something happen?” Deanna put the padd in her hand down and looked up at K’Ehleyr who sat across from her. Her usual red outfit was snug in all the right spots but Deanna chose to ignore that and met K’Ehleyr’s eyes.

 

“I spoke to Worf. Really spoke to him and got through this time. We’ve agreed to put aside the past.” K’Ehleyr explained. “Which means I am more than ready for the future.” She grinned at Deanna like there was some kind of joke there that she could get and Deanna just swallowed and smiled briskly.

 

“That’s wonderful to hear.” She said and noticed K’Ehleyr’s face fell just a little. “I’m glad things have worked out.”

 

“Well, I was right, we wouldn’t be good for each other in the long run. He doesn’t understand me despite that he was raised by humans, I think he thought that that made us that same but being half human isn’t like that.”

 

“No,” Deanna agreed, “It’s not. There’s much more warring on two sides.”

 

“Exactly and while I should like the warring it’s just exhausting.” K’Ehleyr dropped her head back with a groan, “But I knew you’d understand, Deanna. Not just because you’re the counselor either.”

 

“I’m off duty now anyway.”

 

K’Ehleyr snorted, “I’ll believe that when I really see it.”

 

“I’ve been off duty with you plenty of times.” Deanna pointed out.

 

“And yet still I can tell you’re holding things in, watching everybody, you’ve got to learn just to relax for yourself. Take your own advice.” K’Ehleyr raised her head again to look at Deanna, “I believe you’d say something about not burning yourself out.”

 

“You may have a point.” Deanna conceded, “It is hard to separate myself from my duty, in part because I cannot turn of the empathic abilities easily. People’s minds are always there, I just have to treat them like white noise.”

 

“Or tire yourself out so much you can’t sense much of anything.” K’Ehleyr jumped up, “In which case I’ve got just the thing.”

 

“Another Klingon training program?” Deanna guessed.

 

“Well it was going to be that or sex.” K’Ehleyr said with no trace of shame in her voice, shrugging.

 

Deanna’s cheeks felt flush at the idea of it and she couldn’t deny just how tempting that was, “Training,” She said, clearing her throat, “Training does sound perfect right about now.”

 

At least it would give her time to figure out what to do about all this. She hoped.

 

~~

 

Deanna had had nightmares like this, of her mother showing up. She’d been lucky last time and K’Ehleyr had been on shore leave but this time her mother took one look between the two of them and raised an eyebrow and said, “My my little one, you have changed.”

 

“Mother,” Deanna began in warning, regretting that K’Ehleyr had followed her to the transporter under the guise of one diplomat meeting another.

 

“Oh hush, I won’t say anything more to it,” _Though you should_ , her mother added in a telepathic message and Deanna bit her tongue so as not to respond. Her mother turned towards K’Ehleyr and smiled brightly, her usual false diplomatic smile, “How lovely to meet a Klingon that seems so sensible, your mind is almost fun.”

 

K’Ehleyr took it in stride and grinned back, “I try.”

 

“You do have that Klingon temper though I see, still I think that could make a relationship very interesting.” Lwaxana winked at Deanna who groaned under her breath and dropped her face into her hand. “Now come,” She took K’Ehleyr’s arm, “I never got to meet you last time and you must take me to your captain and explain however you live in these dreadfully drab quarters. Deanna dear,” Lwaxana shot back, “I’d like to see you later.”

 

“Of course mother,” Deanna sighed and prepared herself for inevitable headache.

 

It was hours before she saw her mother though and when she walked into her quarters Lwaxana had decorated them how she saw fit as usual, “What brings you aboard mother?” Deanna asked, “I hadn’t realized you were even coming until a few hours till you arrived.” She sat down and crossed her leg, resting her hands on her knee.

 

“I just wanted to see how you were doing my dear,” Lwaxana said and smiled at her, coming over to briefly cup Deanna’s cheek, _and I see you are doing much better than I expected_.

 

“I am as a matter of fact,” Deanna kept the conversation out loud much to Lwaxana’s disappointment, “I did write to you last month.”

 

“Of minor details, nothing about your love life and how you’ve set your eyes somewhere else.” Lwaxana waved her letters aside with ease. “Had I known dear I’d have come a lot sooner, you’ve been dragging your feet.”

 

Deanna breathed out through her teeth, “K’Ehleyr is a friend-”

 

 _Whom you’re attracted to_ , her mother cut in with a smile.

 

“Whom I work with on a daily basis and would be sad to lose a friendship with.” Deanna continued anyway. Which was true, Deanna had argued about it plenty in her own head and come out with the same conclusion every time. No matter what the temptation was she’d be truly hurt to lose K’Ehleyr in any respect.

 

“Oh nonsense, she’s just as interested, something you should have been able to sense, are your duties really not challenging enough for your powers little one?”

 

“Mother!” Deanna stood up, “You can’t go looking through my friend’s mind.”

 

“I don’t see why not, she was broadcasting it loudly enough, trying to make a good impression on me like she thought I could be an in-law someday.” Lwaxana held her hand to her chest like Deanna had insulted her somehow, “And if you don’t hurry she may end up in a romance with Mr. Worf and you won’t like that.”

 

“Worf is a perfectly fine choice,” Deanna defended her other friend, she was rather fond of him still after all and he wasn’t there to defend himself. Though against her mother it may not have done him any good anyway. Not when she had her mind set on something like this.

 

“Ah but not for either of you. You two understand each other on a completely different level.” Lwaxana’s eyes changed, more understanding and Deanna shuffled under her gaze. She had never told her mother what she felt like as a child of two worlds, mostly because she hadn’t had to. “I’m just saying you need to consider it much more my dear. Before something happens to either of you.”

 

She walked by Deanna and stroked her hair gently, like she had when Deanna was young, which filled Deanna with an affection for her mother regardless of how mad it felt like she could make her. Perhaps she had a point after all, not that Deanna wanted to admit it. By her mother’s smile she knew it anyway.

 

~~

 

“You weren’t joking about your mother,” K’Ehleyr stated when she let Deanna in, “She’s a force to be reckoned with, could give a lot of Klingons I know a run for their money. Tell me she’s met Worf, I’d pay to see that.”

 

“She has that impact on people.” Deanna agreed, nodding her head and then charging along, ignoring the fluttering feeling inside her that was worry, “All though she did say something to me and she may have had a point.”

 

“You look like you just love admitting that,” K’Ehleyr laughed when Deanna made a face, “But I’m listening, what did she say?”

 

“That there is…something…between you and I.” Deanna hesitated on the right word to describe it, wishing she had thought more about this when she’d been pacing around in her quarters but feeling like it was time this was all out in the open anyway.

 

“Something? The nice way of saying that I’d like to kiss you?” K’Ehleyr said drily and grinned when Deanna began to laugh at how absurd the situation was.

 

“I was being tactful, you’re the diplomat here you should understand that.” Deanna said, lightly slapping K’Ehleyr on her arm.

 

“I understand that I once said that being on a bed would make this more fun.” K’Ehleyr smirked at her, looking all too proud of this situation and Deanna could sense nothing but assurance from her.

 

“You do make a good point.” Deanna tilted her head, “But we should discuss what this will do.”

 

“Later?” K’Ehleyr begged, looking bored already at the prospect of it. “There’s only so many life changing talks I can do and I may have hit my quota.”

 

“Later sounds fine to me.” Deanna agreed and stepped into K’Ehleyr’s space. It was somehow familiar already, like she’d done this a thousand times before but when her lips touched K’Ehleyr’s there was a rush of excitement that raced through her, a fire that settled in her stomach. “You’d be easier to kiss if you weren’t so tall,” Deanna teased, standing on her toes just to kiss K’Ehleyr.

 

“The sacrifices we make,” K’Ehleyr sighed dramatically and leaned down so they could kiss better, her arms sliding around Deanna waist.

 

There were still issues they needed to discuss but it was as K’Ehleyr had said, later, that could all be later. Deanna would just enjoy the now.

**Author's Note:**

> a million and one thanks to my friends on tumblr who put up with me complaining about writing this fic and gave me advice when I was stuck <33


End file.
